Earth to Water
by trekkie-wolfie-pr-mizi-maxride
Summary: Tori Park and Dustin DeSantos are kidnapped from the park, but Dustin escapes. Can their friends find and rescue her from her captors? Will they keep Dustin from doing something stupid? Hunter is Tori's twin, and Blake's their younger brother by three years. Adam Park and Kimberly Hart(Park) are Tori's parents. Rocky and Aisha DeSantos are Dustin's parents. Adam and Kim are "dead".
1. Engaged at the Restaurant

Chapter 1: Engaged at the Restaurant

(Storm Chargers)

Dustin, Hunter, Blake, Shane and Cam were sitting in the back room, laughing, having just talked about a motocross race that Dustin, Junter and Blake had just tied in. Dustin cleared his throat, and said, "Guys, can I say something?"

Shane said, "Sure you can, dude. It's a free country."

As the others laughed, Dustin said, "I'm being serious. It's about Tori."

They stopped laughing, and Hunter said, "What about her? Is something wrong?"

Dustin shook his head, and Blake said as he pulled a tiny black box from his pocket, "Dude, is that-."

Dustin nodded, and said, "I love your sister with everything I've got, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I know we're only eighteen, but, I can't live without her."

He waited as Hunter and Blake looked at each other. The Bradleys' parents had died the previous year, due to a car wreck, so they were on their own. Since Hunter was the oldest brother, Dustin had to get **his** blessing to marry Tori. Hunter and Blake looked back at him, both smiling. Hunter said, "Dude, I couldn't think of a better guy for my sister. She's yours."

"Thank you, Hunter. That means a lot."

Shane said, "So, when are you gonna ask her?"

"Tonight. I'm taking her to her favorite restaurant. It's going to be in the cake."

Cam said, "Now, just remember, just say what you just said, and she'll definitly say yes."

They all laughed, and heard the doorbell jangle, making them aware of someone coming through the door. They looked, and saw who it was: Tori. Blake whispered as Tori started walking towards them, "Dude, put the ring up!"

Dustin frantically put the ring in his pocket, and as Tori entered the room, he stood up, and said, "Hey, Tor."

She smiled, and said as he put his arms around her, "Hi. We still on for tonight?"

"You bet. And, I'm going to order your favorite desert."

She looked up into his eyes, and said, "Double Choco Chocolate?"

He smiled, and said right before he kissed her, "That'd be the one."

When they pulled away, she looked at everyone else, and said, "Hey, guys."

They all answered simultaneously, "Hey, Tor."

She looked at Dustin, and as she slowly got out of his arms, she said, "It's getting late. It's almost time for you to pick me up. I gotta go home and get ready."

She kissed him, and as she walked out, she said, "See you in an hour. Love you."

As she walked out of the store, Hunter whistled, and said, "Yeah, she'll say yes."

The others laughed, and Dustin smiled, thinking about later that night. he said, "I'll see you guys later. I'm going to go the restaurant and talk to a waiter about the ring."

With that, he walked out, as they said, "Bye, dude. Good luck!"

(two hours later, Paisanos Italian and Greek Restaurant)

Dustin and Tori walked through the door, hand-in-hand. They sat themselves, and the waiter came up to their table. "I'm Tyler, and I'll be your waiter tonight. What can I get for you?"**  
**

Dustin said, "We'll both have sweet tea, and one spaghetti and meatballs for two, please."

The waiter wrote the order down, nodded, and said, "I'll have your drinks right out."

Tori said as he walked away, "Thank you."

As they talked, Dustin couldn't help but think, _How did I get so lucky?_

(an hour later)

As they finished eating, the waiter came back, and said, "Would you like any desert this evening?"

Dustin smiled, and said, "One piece of Double Choco Chocolate, please."

"Right away, sir."

The waiter left, and Dustin thought: _This is it, the moment of truth._

Tori asked, "Dustin, are you ok?"

He smiled, and said as the waiter came back with the cake and walked off, "Thank you. Yeah, I'm fine."

He waited as she took the first bite, and he heard a small 'clink', as the fork went into the cake. He smiled as she pulled the fork out, revealing the ring. She looked at him, and he said, "Tor, I love you with everything I've got, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know we're only 18, but I couldn't live without you."

Tori's eyes started to tear up as she took the ring off of the fork, and said, "Dustin, of course I'll marry you."

He smiled, and took the ring. Putting it on her finger, he kissed her deeply. "I love you, so much."

She smiled, and said, "I love you, too, Dusty."


	2. The Announcement and the Kidnapping

(The next day, at Storm Chargers)

Dustin was working behind the counter, still thinking about the previous day. They had yet to tell the others about the engagement. All he could think about was the blond-haired angel, _his_ blond-haired angel. He was so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn't hear the others come in. Even as they walked over to stand in front of him, he didn't acknowledge them, or that Shane was speaking to him. Shane finally yelled his name as he hit the counter, "Dustin!"

Dustin snapped out of his trance, and said, "Sorry, what?"

Blake said, "We've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes. Something bothering you, bro?"

Dustin, deciding to play with their heads a bit, put a frown on his face, and said, "Just thinking about last night."

Cam said, "What happened?"

Dustin turned around, so they wouldn't see him struggling not to laugh, and said with his best sad voice, "So said no."

The others were silent, but if Dustin was looking at Hunter, he would see him trying not to bust out laughing, because Tori had told him last night.

Shane said, "You're not a very good liar, you know."

Dustin turned around, smiling, and said, "I know."

They all laughed, and Tori walked in. Dustin met her halfway, and said as she leapt into his arms, "Hey, Tor."

The others laughed, and Cam said as they walked over to the two lovebirds, "So, Tor, can we see the ring?"

Tori showed them the ring on her finger, and Blake said, "It's beautiful, sis."

Dustin said as he looked at Tori, "It's not the only thing that's beautiful."

She smiled, and thought, _How did I get so lucky?_

(A few hours later)

Dustin and Tori were walking in the park, hand-in-hand. Dustin asked, "How did you get your brothers, Shane and Cam to leave us alone?"

Tori smiled, and said, "I have my ways, Dusty."

As they walked down the sidewalk, they didn't notice a black van slowly following them on the road. They sat down on the fountain steps, and Tori layed her head on his shoulder. He smiled, and said, "I love you, Tori."

"I love you, too, Dustin."

She looked up, and saw the van. She said, "Dustin, do you see that van?"

He looked up, and said, "Yeah, I see it."

The van doors opened, and four masked men got out. They ran across the street, and to the two teens. Dustin and Tori stood up, and Dustin said, "Can we help you?"

One of the men, the one in the middle, said, "You two come with us."

Tori said, "What?"

Another man said, "Now, or you'll regret it."

Two men grabbed Dustin, and the other two grabbed Tori. They dragged the two yelling and struggling teenagers to the van, and threw them in the back. Two of the men jumped in the back with them, and the other two into the driver's and passenger's seat. Dustin held Tori to him, and said, "What do you want with us?"

One of the men in the back with them said, "Shut up!"

Tori looked up at Dustin, and he looked back at her.

(An hour later)

They were still in the back of the van, which was on the road. The two men in the back with them had fallen asleep. Tori whispered, "Dustin, what do we do?"

Dustin said, "I don't know. Can you get a hold of Hunter? It's too risky to use our communicators."

Tori nodded, and thought, _Hunter!_

A few seconds later, she heard, _What is it, sis?_

_We're being kidnapped! Help us!_

_What do you mean, you're being kidnapped?  
_

_These guys grabbed us at the park, and threw us into a black van. I'm scared, Hunter.  
_

_It's ok. We'll get you guys out of this. Just hang on, I'm going to tell Cam to start trying to locate you. Just stay calm, sis.  
_

_Ok. Hurry, bro.  
_

With that, she broke the communication, and snuggled closer to Dustin, who pulled her to him. "It's gonna be ok, Tor."

"I hope so."

(An hour later)

Both of the teenagers had fallen asleep, Dustin leaning against the wall of the van, and Tori leaning against him, head on his shoulder.

A few seconds later, the van stopped, waking the two. The back doors of the van opened, and they were pulled out. They were thrown to the ground, and surrounded by the men. Tori said, "What do you want with us?"

The first man, the leader, said, "Not another word, girl."

Dustin tried to get up, but the men pushed him back down. One of the other men said, "Try to stand up again, and the girl gets it."

Tori grabbed Dustin's arm, but the leader said, "Change of plans. Grab the girl."

As one of the men grabbed Tori and jerked her up, she screamed, and Dustin yelled, "No!"

Once again, he tried to get up, put one of the other men pushed him back down, by kicking him in the side.

Tori struggled to get away, but the man holding her pulled out a knife, and put it to her throat. She stopped struggling, and Dustin said, "Let her go!"

The leader said, "One more word, boy, and the knife goes through your fiance's throat."

He took the ring off of Tori's hand, and threw it at Dustin's feet. He said, "Wait for a call of further instruction."

With that the men walked off, the man holding the struggling Tori in the back. Tori looked over her shoulder, and said, "Dustin, help me!"

Dustin stood up as they got in the van, not running after them, for fear of them hurting Tori, and said, "Tori! Don't worry, I'll find you!"

He picked up the ring, and ninja-streaked to Ninja Ops.

(in the van)

Tori struggled as she was held by her captor. She tried to kick one of them, and he slapped her when her foot connected with his face. When she continued to struggle, though it was weakening, the other man holding her said, "Get the stuff."

The other man, the one she kicked, picked up a bottle of clear liquid from the floor of the van, and pulled a syringe from his pocket. As he filled the syringe with the liquid, Tori said, "What's that?"

The man didn't answer, but stuck the needle into her arm releasing the liquid. She winced, and felt herself start to relax. She stopped struggling, and closed her eyes. The last thing she thought about was her fiance, her brothers, and her other ranger friends: Rocky and Aisha DeSantos(Dustin's parents), Shane, Cam and the Dino Rangers. She hoped that they would find her soon.


	3. Dinos Enter the Scene and Someone Else

Dustin streaked into Ninja Ops, where Hunter, Blake, Shane and Cam were at the large computer. They turned around when they heard Dustin collapse to the floor, out of breath. Shane yelled as they ran to his side, "Dustin!"

They helped him up, and helped him over to the table, where he sat down.

Hunter said, "Are you ok? Where's Tori?"

As Dustin tried to catch his breath, he looked down at his clenched fists, and said as he broke down in tears, not able to hold it in much longer, "I'm sorry! I tried to stop them from taking her, but I wasn't able to!"

Cam put his hand on his shoulder, and said, "Slow down. What happened?"

"They grabbed us at the park, and threw us into a van. They drove for what seemed like hours, and then they took her, and me."

He looked at Hunter and Blake, and said, "I'm so sorry, guys. Every time I tried to get up, they pushed me back down. I wanted to follow them, but I couldn't, 'cause I didn't want them to hurt Tori."

He put his head in his hands, and the others looked at Hunter. He kneeled in front of him, and said as he put a hand on his arm, "Did they say anything?"

"The leader said to wait for a call of further instructions."

Blake said, "So, I guess we just wait."

Dustin stood up, and Shane said as he started to walk towards the door, "Where are you going?"

Dustin didn't turn around, or look over his shoulder, as he said, "To look for my fiancé."

Before he could walk out, though, Sensei Watanabe came in from a side room, and said, "Dustin."

Dustin stopped, but didn't turn around. He said, "Yes, sensei?"

Sensei walked up to him, stood in front of him, and said as he put his hands on his shoulders, "We will find her, together."

Dustin said, "Sensei, I can't just wait for the computer to locate her. I need to find her, before they do something to her."

Before anyone could say anything, Dustin walked out. Cam looked at his father, and said, "We need to bring in the Dinos for this."

His father nodded, and said, "Go ahead and contact them, son."

He walked out, and Cam went back to the computer. Hunter said, "I wish mom and dad were here."

Blake nodded, and said, "Me, too. They would know what to do."

Cam, having got Tommy through the computer, said, "Guys, come over here. I've got the Dinos on screen."

Hunter, Blake and Shane walked over to the computer, where they saw Tommy sitting in the chair in front of the computer, with Connor, Ethan, Kira and Trent surrounding him. Tommy said, "What's up, guys?"

Shane said, "Do you guys remember when you said that whenever we needed help, to contact you?"

Connor nodded, and Kira, his girlfriend, said, "Yeah."

Cam said, "Well, we need your help."

Tommy said, "Of course. What's happened?"

Hunter said, "Tori's been kidnapped."

Ethan said as Tommy leaned forward, "What?"

Blake said, "Someone took her and Dustin from the park. Then, they left him somewhere, and told him to wait for a call."

Trent said, "Where is he?"

Shane said, "He just left. He didn't want to wait for the computer to find her."

Tommy muttered, "Well, not that I can blame him."

They all heard a phone ring, and they looked around. Kira said, "Who's phone is that?"

Hunter saw a phone on the floor, and went to pick it up, as Cam said, "It's Dustin's."

Hunter walked back to the others, and opened the cell. Putting it to his ear, he said, "Hello?"

Over the phone, he heard someone breathing. He said, "Who is this?"

A raspy voice said, "Where's the girl's fiance?"

Hunter narrowed his eyes, and said, "Where is she? What'd you do with her?"

The voice said, "She's safe... for now. Where's the boy?"

"I don't know where he is. If you hurt my sister, I promise you that I'll-!"

Before he could finish, Shane snatched the phone away, while Tommy yelled in a warning tone, "Hunter..."

Shane put the phone on speaker, and said, "Who are you?"

"If I told you, then you would know where to find me."

Blake couldn't take it anymore, and shouted before anyone could stop him, "Give us back our sister, you creep!"

Cam put his hand over Blake's mouth, and the voice said, "Give the phone to the fiancé."

Shane said, "We don't know where he is."

"Find him, or say good bye to the girl."

Before anyone could say anything, the person hung up. Hunter clenched his fists, and Shane said, "Tommy, what do we do?"

Tommy said, "You guys, just sit tight, and we'll be there in a few minutes. Cam, try to locate Dustin."

Cam nodded, and the image on the screen disappeared. Shane said, "I'm gonna go try to find Dustin. Cam, let me know if you locate him."

Cam nodded, and Shane streaked out. Blake took Cam's hand off of his mouth, and said, "What did I just do? Did I just cost our sister her life?"

Hunter pulled him into his arms when he saw tears form in his little brother's eyes, and said, "No, Blake, you didn't do anything."

Blake broke down, and Hunter felt his own eyes watering up. He looked at Cam, who had been watching the two brothers. Cam nodded, and turned to the computer, immediately starting to tap on the keys. Hunter held onto his brother, while he fell asleep. He picked Blake up, and carried him to one of the guest rooms, leaving Cam hard at work at the computer.

(DeSantos house)

Rocky and Aisha DeSantos were sitting on the couch, watching TV, when Dustin came through the door, going straight to his room upstairs, not even acknowledging his parents. Rocky said, "Dustin?"

The door bell rang, and Aisha got up, saying, "I'll get it."

She went to the door, and opened it, seeing Shane, out of breath. She smiled, and said, "Hi, Shane."

"Hey, Mrs. DeSantos. Is Dustin here?"

"Yes, he's in his room."

"May I see him?"

She moved to the side, saying, "Sure, come on in."

As she came in, she asked, "Is everything ok?"

He looked at her, and said, "Well, I might as well tell you and Mr. DeSantos, so you know what's going on."

They walked into the living room, and Aisha sat beside Rocky, while Shane sat in the arm chair. Rocky said as he leaned forward, "What's going on?"

Shane said, "Tori's been kidnapped."

Aisha said, "What?"

"Earlier today, a van approached Dustin and Tori in the park. They were grabbed, and taken somewhere. After driving for a while, they left Dustin, but took Tori. We just got a call from the kidnappers, but he wouldn't say anything unless he talked to Dustin."

Rocky said, "Let me see the phone."

Shane handed the phone over, stood up, and said, "I'm gonna go see Dustin, now."

He walked upstairs, and Rocky looked at the number. His eyes widened, and said, "Aisha, do you remember this number?"

Aisha leaned over, and said as her eyes also widened, "It can't be! Do you think it could be her?"

Rocky said, "Well, she did try to kill you."

Aisha nodded, and said, "We've gotta help them. It's time."

They looked at each other, and Rocky nodded. He stood up, walked over to a small safe in the corner, and said, "Here goes nothing."

He opened the safe, and pulled out two morphers, _their_ morphers. He handed Aisha her Saber-toothed Tiger morpher, and looked at his own Tyrannosaurus morpher. He said, "It's a good thing Alpha was able to reactivate all of our morphers, before he and Zordon..."

He closed his eyes, and put his hands down by his side. Aisha walked up to him, and touched his arm. He looked at her, and she kissed his cheek, saying, "It's ok, sweetheart. They did what they had to do."

She pulled him into an embrace, and he said, "I know, but to sacrifice themselves? There had to be another way."

He looked down at her, and she said when she looked up at him, "Rocky, Zordon knew what he was doing. To him, we were his kids. And, you know that parents look after their children."

He nodded, and Aisha pulled their communicators out of the safe, and gave Rocky his. Shane came down, and said as Rocky and Aisha quickly put their morphers and communicators in their pockets, "He won't talk to me. He won't even open the door."

Aisha said as she let go of Rocky, "We'll talk to him. Go on back to the others, and stay with Hunter and Blake. They need the comfort now, too."

Shane nodded, and said, "Yes, ma'am."

They walked upstairs as Shane left, and when they got to his room, Aisha said, "Dustin, can we come in?"

When there was no answer, Rocky said, "Son, we know about Tori."

They waited, and then they heard the lock unlocking. The door opened, and they went in, seeing Dustin with his head down. He closed the door, and sat down on his bed. Rocky and Aisha sat on either side of him, and Aisha said, "Do you wanna talk about it, sweetheart?"

As Dustin stared straight ahead, he said as a tear rolled down his cheek, "We got engaged last night, and now she's gone."

Neither of his parents had known about the engagement. Rocky said, "We'll help you find her, son."

Dustin looked at his father, and said, "How?"

Aisha took her morpher out of her pocket, and without Dustin seeing it, she showed it to Rocky. He nodded, and they stood up. Rocky said, "Dustin, what we're about to show you is very private. You can't tell anyone, not even your friends."

Dustin nodded, and Rocky took out his morpher. He said as he looked at Aisha, "You ready, 'Sha?"

She nodded, and Rocky said, "Here goes nothing. It's morphin' time! Tyrannosaurus!"

Aisha shouted, "Saber-toothed tiger!"

Dustin watched in shock, and in awe, as his parents morphed into the Red and Yellow Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. Rocky looked at Aisha, and said, "It's just as I remember."

Dustin slowly stood up, and said, "My parents are power rangers."

Aisha nodded, and said, "I was the second yellow ranger, and your father was the second red ranger."

Rocky said, "We couldn't tell you, because we still have a lot of enemies out there, and we didn't want anything to happen to you."

Dustin said, "I know. I have something to tell you guys. Well, to show you, actually."

Aisha nodded, and said, "Power down."

When their uniforms disappeared, Rocky said, "What is it, son?"

Dustin took a deep breath, and said, "You've heard about the Ninja Storm Power Rangers, right?"

His parents nodded, and he said, "Well... just watch."

He lifted his arm, and said, "Ninja Storm Ranger Form!"

His parents looked at his uniform, and Aisha said, "Rocky?"

Rocky looked at her, and she said as they smiled, "Our son is the yellow wind power ranger."

Dustin said, "Power down."

Once he demorphed, Rocky said, "And, I bet that Shane, Tori, Hunter, Blake and Cam are the other rangers, right?"

Dustin nodded, and looked at the picture on his nightstand. The picture was of him and Tori at the amusement park. Aisha put a hand on her son's shoulder, and said, "We'll find her, Dustin."

Dustin looked at his parents, and said, "But, will she be the same when we do?"

(Cave)

Tori woke up on a cold floor. Sitting up, she looked around, saying, "Hello?"

She tried to stand up, and found that her ankles were chained to the ground. She heard the door open, and looked up. A woman came in, and Tori asked, "Where am I? Who are you?"

The woman smiled as she walked closer, saying, "Let's just say that I'm one of the most powerful enemies you have."

Tori raised her arm, but right as she started to speak into her communicator, the woman grabbed her wrist, making her cry out in pain. She said, "Don't try that again."

Tori nodded, and the woman said, "It's about time to call your fiancé, anyway."

(DeSantos house)

The three were sitting quietly on the couch, when Dustin's cell rang. Dustin grabbed it off of the coffee table, and looked at his parents. Rocky nodded, and Aisha said, "Put it on speaker."

Dustin nodded, flipped the phone open, hit the "speaker" button, and said, "Hello?"

A voice said, "Is this the fiancé?"

Dustin said as his eyes narrowed, "Yes, who is this?"

"Someone wants to talk to you."

They heard a scared voice say, "Dustin?"

Dustin felt his heart thump in his chest, and said, "I'm here."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I wanted to go to the park. It's my fault."

"We'll find you, Tor."

The other line came on, saying, "You have until tomorrow, to surrender yourself to me forever, or she dies."

The other line was cut, and Aisha said, "Rocky, that was her."

Dustin looked at his parents, and said, "Who?"

His parents looked at each other, and said at the same time, "Kat."

(Ninja Ops)

Cam was sitting on the table, facing the door. The others were sitting on the floor, against the wall. Blake was asleep, his head in Hunter's lap. They heard footsteps coming from the stairs, and they watched as the Dinos. Kira looked at Blake, and said, "We don't need to wake him up, do we?"

Tommy, knowing that he probably cried himself to sleep, shook his head, and said, "_We_ don't, but someone else might want to."

Hunter said, "What do you mean, Tommy?"

Tommy said, "Come on in, guys."

They all looked at the door as two uniformed figures walked in, one in pink, and the other in black. Cam said, "Who is this, Tommy?"

Tommy said, "You'll see."

The figures walked over to Hunter, Shane and Blake, and got on their knees in front of them. The one in black said, "Power down."

As Hunter noticed that the voice seemed familiar, the uniforms disappeared, and Hunter came face-to-face with... his mom and dad, Adam and Kim Park.


	4. Saving Tori

"Mom? Dad?"

Hunter stared at the two people who they thought was dead. Adam looked at his sons, and said, "Hello, son."

Hunter said as he shook his head, "You can't be here, you're dead! How can this be real?"

Kim looked at her husband, saying, "Tommy was able to pull us from that car, and take us to his house, where he brought us back to health. There's a lot more to explain, but we don't have the time right now. We have to get Tori back."

Hunter raised his hand, and touched his mother's face, saying, "Is it really you?"

Kim smiled, and nodded. Hunter said, "Don't you guys ever leave us again!"

Adam smiled, and said, "We'll never leave you guys again."

Blake stirred, and slowly opened his eyes. When he saw their parents, he asked, "What's going on? You're dead, there's no way this is real."

Connor said, "It really is them, Blake. Tommy was able to save them. They've been at his house all this time, healing. Your father could barely even walk."

Kim said, "We didn't want to contact you guys yet, until we were healed completely."

Blake was getting mad, and Hunter could tell, as could the rest of their team. Blake said, "You let us believe you were dead. Do you know how depressed we've been? How could you do that to us?"

Tommy said, "Blake, calm down. It wasn't intentional, to make you think that."

Blake said, "But, still... you've could've at least let us know that you were ok."

Adam said, "You're right, son. We should've found someway to tell you. But, we're here now, and we're not leaving again."

Blake nodded, and said, "Mom, dad, we're going to get her back, right?"

Kim said, "Of course we are, Blake. And when we do, we'll be a family again."

The two brothers smiled, and they heard, "Kim? Ads?"

The black and pink rangers turned around, and saw Aisha and Rocky standing in the doorway, Dustin standing behind them. They ran up to Adam and Kim, hugging them, and Aisha said, "We thought you were dead."

Tommy said, "I was able to get them from the car."

Rocky looked at Tommy, and said, "Hey, old Falcon."

Tommy smiled, and said, "Who you callin' old? I'm the same age as you."

The two men gave a one-armed hug, and Rocky said, "Touché."

Dustin's phone rang, and they all looked at him as he took it out of his pocket. He looked at his parents, and Rocky said, "Just open it, and put it on speaker."

Dustin nodded, and opened the phone. Putting it on speaker, he waited, and then said, "Hello?"

The voice said, "Are you going to surrender to me?"

When Adam, Kim and Tommy heard the voice, they looked at each other, and then at Rocky and Aisha, who nodded. They heard Tori yell, "No, don't do it!"

Then, they heard her scream, and Dustin yelled as Shane and Cam covered Hunter's and Blake's mouthes, "No, stop! Yes, I'll surrender to you!"

The voice said, "Excellent. Now, follow these instructions. Go to the docks. There will be a man in a leather jacket waiting for you. He'll know what to do after that. And, you'd better come alone."

Before Dustin, or anyone else, could answer, the other line was cut. Dustin shut the phone, and Kim said, "You guys, that was Kat."

Rocky said, "We know, and we also know where she is. So, while Dustin goes to the docks, we're going to sneak to her hiding spot, and wait."

Tommy said, "Well, you can't go there alone. If you go, we're all going."

Aisha said, "We weren't planning on going alone."

Adam put his hand on Dustin's shoulder, and said, "Be careful, Dustin."

Dustin nodded, and took a deep breath.

* * *

(docks)

Dustin walked onto the docks, and saw a man standing there, watching him. He slowly walked over to him, and the man took out some rope. Dustin groaned, and said, "Is the rope really necessary?"

The man didn't say anything, and Dustin sighed, turning around. The man pulled his arms back, and wrapped the rope around his wrists. They got into a boat, and rode out to an island. They got off the boat, and walked into a cave. Dustin looked around, and saw a woman sitting on a rock, smirking. She said, "You actually came."

Dustin nodded, and said, "Where's Tori?"

"She's safe, for now."

"Let me see her."

The woman stood up, and said as she walked up to him, "You listen to me, now, not the other way around."

She looked at the man, and said, "However, I will allow you to see her one last time. Go get her, Samuel."

The man, Samuel, walked around a corner, and Dustin glared at the woman. He said, even though, he already knew, "So, who are you? I need to know what to call you."

The woman smiled, and said, "My name... is Kat. But, you may call me Master or Lady Hilliard."

Dustin nodded, and said, "Yes...Master."

Kat smiled, and then Samuel came back around the corner, holding one end of a chain, the other end around Tori's wrists. Dustin smiled, or at least tried to, because, even though his parents friends were there somewhere hiding, he was scared to death. Tori rushed to him, and said, "Dustin, you shouldn't have done this. She'll **kill** you."

"I know, but I couldn't leave you here to suffer. I love you, Tori."

He looked at Kat, who looked like she was enjoying every second of this situation, and said, "Can you please untie me, so that I can hug her?"

Kat seemed to hesitate, and then nodded. She looked at Samuel, and said, "Untie him, Samuel."

Samuel stepped forward, and untied him. As soon as his hands were free, Dustin wrapped his arms around his fiancé. He saw Shane out of the corner of his eye, standing behind a boulder, and Cam crouching behind the big rock that Kat had been sitting on. Tori saw Dustin's parents and Tommy standing behind another boulder, and they motioned for her to be quiet. She gave a little nod, and said, "Dustin, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Tor."

Kat said, "Enough. Samuel, take her back to her cage, now."

As Samuel jerked Tori out of Dustin's arms, and Kat grabbed Dustin, the two Wind Rangers yelled, "No!"

Thankfully, all of the other rangers in hiding ran in. They attacked Samuel, and Kat yelled as she pulled out a knife, and held in to Dustin's throat, "STOP!"

All of the rangers stopped, and Kat growled in Dustin's ear, "Did you honestly think that they could save you? That you and the girl would actually get away?"

Rocky shouted, "Let my son go, Katherine!"

Kat looked at him, and said, "I knew I should've killed all of you when I had the chance."

Little did she know, Adam and Kim had come out of the shadows, and Hunter had told Tori with his mind to be quiet when they came out.

Adam said, "Let him go, Kat."

Startled, Kat let Dustin, who ran to Tori, go, and whirled around. When she saw who it was, she said, "I thought you were dead."

Kim said, right before both her and her husband punched her in the face, knocking her out, "You thought wrong."

* * *

(Ninja Ops)

They were all sitting on the table and floor, and Tori was sitting in Dustin's lap. He was holding her tightly, and Shane chuckled. He said, "Dustin, if you hold her any tighter, you'll hurt her."

Dustin said, even though he let up slightly, "I can't help it."

Adam and Kim were sitting with Hunter and Blake, all four smiling. Dustin said as he let go of Tori, and they stood up, "Well, Tori and I are going to the courthouse."

Rocky said, "Ok, you two be careful."

Aisha said, "And, watch out for anyone, or anything, that might look suspicious."

Tori said as she grabbed Dustin's hand, and they walked out, "We will."

* * *

(courthouse)

Dustin and Tori walked out, hand-in-hand, Dustin holding papers in the other hand. He looked at his wife, smiled, and said, "I love you, Mrs. Park."

"I love you, too, Mr. Park."

They stopped, and looked at each other. They leaned in, and kissed.

THE END


End file.
